


everything is just an accident, a happy accident

by keylimedye (mozartkugel)



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender Neutral Manager, Other, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartkugel/pseuds/keylimedye
Summary: Youssef fills up his kaleidoscope and finally gets his wish fulfilled.
Relationships: Manager/Youssef (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Kudos: 8





	1. limbo and we're going lower still

**Author's Note:**

> This is my reunion fic to cope with the closing of the Afterl!fe server.
> 
> Recommended listening: [Happy Accidents,](https://youtu.be/esQ19QRcj-g) by Saint Motel

As the first of his cohort in the 14th Department to fill his kaleidoscope, he’s not sure what to expect when he returns to the living world. All he knows is that there had been a surprisingly large amount of paperwork, and that bureaucracy is apparently one of those rare problems that are truly universal. What awaits him afterwards is completely uncharted territory.

Of course, Nyang Lead Manager and Housemaster Sei were kind enough to throw him a going-away party - with plenty of food, plenty of laughter, and plenty of booze for those of age. All the tables in the dining hall had been pushed together to create one large table, around which the Soul Reapers were seated. On his left sits Ell, already finished with dinner and digging into a slice of strawberry shortcake. Noah sits on his other side, quietly taking sips from a large skein of beer.

“So what are you planning on doing when you get back to the human world?” Noah asks. Though the question is simple enough, it isn’t what Noah is asking. His real question is one that the Reapers had silently agreed to never ask: What are you going to wish for?

“I’m excited to see my family again,” Youssef answers smoothly, dodging the unasked question. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard my mother’s voice.” Still, he’s answered it in a way - all he’s wanted since he arrived at the 14th Department is to return to his old life and see his expose on the pharmaceutical company to publication. Once he sees that particular affair to the end, well - the sky’s the limit, isn’t it?

He thinks that once everything settles down, he’d like to switch to being a human rights lawyer. The work would be grueling and the pay would be far less than glamourous, but after having a taste of what it could be like to bring about real, physical change to the world, it’s safe to admit that he wants more.

What perhaps isn’t quite as safe to admit is that he imagines all of this taking place with you by his side. After all, you are off on your own journey, and it would be selfish of him to wish you into his life solely because he misses you.

So, he firmly keeps you out of his wish.

As dinner winds down, Youssef looks up in surprise as Ethan, of all people, suddenly stands, clinking a spoon against his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Youssef.” Ethan turns to face him, his gaze steady. “I would like to thank you for all you’ve done for this Department, as well as for me, personally. Your guidance has been essential, and I-- I-- Thank you.”

Having run out of words to say, Ethan coughs and sits down, just a dash of pink across his cheeks.

At the end of Ethan’s speech, Noah claps and cheers, uncharacteristically loud - the blush across his face also indicating that the beer he’s nursing is not his first, nor the second or third for that matter. He stands up and turns to face Youssef. “Good words, Ethan! Youssef, you have been there for me through thick and thin. Words...words don’t do justice to how much you have come to mean to me and this department. We’ll miss you.” 

Like a chain reaction, the other Reapers stand up in turn, listing what they like about Youssef, everything he’s done for them, cherished memories, funny and embarrassing stories. Youssef holds out through approximately three such speeches before he finds tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, the sting of salt burning the inside of his nose.

“You always know exactly what to say when I’m feeling sad.” Ell.

“I will always treasure the times we spent in the library, talking about history and literature.” Nine.

“Mr. Youssef, your stories are always so amazing! I hope you get to make more in your next life!” Aitachi.

Discreetly, he tries dabbing at his eyes with his napkin as he threatens to burst into full-blown sobbing. That his presence had brought people comfort, that he had been able to help them even just a little, that is all he needs to feel overwhelmed with happiness.

Still, goodbyes are always bittersweet, and he wishes you could also have been there to see him off. Perhaps if you were there, he wouldn’t have to carry this ever-present ache in his chest, a hole your smile had carved from his heart and left empty.  _ If only he simply had a little more time with you. _

He goes to bed just on the other side of tipsy, paying no mind to the fuzziness creeping at the edges of his mind. The party is still going strong, and he can still hear the chatter and noise all the way down the hall. At this point, no one will miss him if he steals away for the night. 

Earlier, he had imagined that this night would be spent sleepless, the anticipation and anxiety keeping his body wired awake. In reality, as soon as his head hits the pillow, everything goes black.

He wakes up in a foreign, yet all too familiar room. The bed is larger than that in his dorm. Mori is not snoring softly across from him, and the silence is deafening. The strange ache in his heart returns, as he knows he will likely never see any of his fellow Reapers again in this life.

His phone sits on the nightstand, right where he had always put it before he died. He holds it in his hands for a moment before switching it on - how long had it been since he last held a cell phone?

Less than 12 hours, he discovers. The date on the phone tells him today is the day after he had died in his past life, as if he had simply gone home and went to bed, instead of being killed by that hitman.

He calls his mother.

“Hello? Youssef?”

“...Hi, Mom.” He is only just able to keep his voice from cracking, the ache in his chest returning as he hears a voice that he hasn’t in so long.

“Is something wrong? Why did you call so early?”

He checks the time. 8 AM. Oops.

“Oh, no reason. I just wanted to check to see how you’re doing.” His mother accepts his explanation easily, launching into a comprehensive summary of her week so far, chattering on about the laundry list of chores she had accomplished, what the neighbours were up to, his father’s latest hobbies, all things that Youssef had not thought about in, what was for him, ages. He wonders if she can hear the quiver in his voice as he answers her, making affirmative noises and interjecting in righteous disbelief where appropriate.

It’s been so long for him, he realises. And he can never tell his mother, tell anyone for that matter, about the Soul Reapers.


	2. let's just live in the afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youssef sees you in a coffeshop and you have a long awaited conversation.

Youssef first sees you in a coffeeshop, just a few days after his return to the land of the living. He had frequented this coffeeshop in his past life, and he sees no reason to break with tradition now. The caramel lattes are exactly as he remembers, smooth and flirting on the edge of just a little too sweet. They’re perfect.

You are typing away at a laptop, lips twisted in concentration in a way that makes him want to swoop in from behind and kiss you. He already knows how you would react. You would squeak in surprise, which would turn into a sigh as you gather your bearings and kiss him back.

But this isn’t the Reaper’s Department and he’s not even sure if it’s really you. And if it is, what were you even doing here? It looks like you’re hard at work on something - perhaps an essay or assignment of some sort. After all, you did mention to him that you had been attending university when you were still alive.

Is it really you? Did he wish you into existence when he filled up his kaleidoscope? He had been so careful to keep you out of his wish, not wanting to force you to be with him through his own selfish desires. If that hadn’t been enough to keep you free to pursue your own dreams, he would have to apologise to you. Would you even remember him in this life? While he deliberates between his options, he notices you look up from your computer, your gaze falling directly on him.

Any hesitation he feels disappears when he sees the flicker of recognition in your eyes, your mouth falling open in a soft o-shape. He shouldn’t have doubted himself. Even if he had never met you in this life, he feels like he would know you no matter what. 

You stand up as he quickly gathers his belongings, haphazardly stuffing notepads and pens into his briefcase, in order to make his way to your table. As if realising that standing up had been a pointless action, you slowly lower yourself back into your seat, eyes fixed incredulously on Youssef’s form.

“Manager-- wait--” In his excitement, he had forgotten his coffee on his table. He quickly goes back for it, then returns to your table and sits down in the seat across from you.

“Youssef,” you begin, staring at him in what could only be considered awe. “I...I didn’t think I would see you again. Here. Not for a while yet.” You pause for a moment, searching for something else to say. “I’m not your manager anymore.”

“I suppose you aren’t, but you’ll have to forgive me if I find it difficult to kick the habit.” He inclines his head towards your computer. “I filled my kaleidoscope.”

“Yeah, I can see that. How long have you been here?” You hope that he doesn’t hear the slight waver of your voice, but - who are you kidding, it’s Youssef. Of course he does. Lucky for you, he’s feeling equally, if not more, nervous. Too nervous to call you on it, at least.

“Just a few days. I’m still in the middle of, well, wrapping up some unfinished business.” 

You nod in understanding, all too familiar with the circumstances behind Youssef’s past life and subsequent death. 

“What about you?” he asks. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh. I’m just working on an assignment.” You gesture at your laptop. “I needed a change of scenery, so I decided to come out here. This is my favourite coffeeshop.”

“It’s mine as well.” His heart warms at the discovery of this shared connection. Still, your eyes are not quite meeting his and he does not miss the way that you have fully dodged the question. It’s as if you’re holding back, enough that he can notice something stilted about the conversation.

It’s understandable - it seems that neither of you had expected to reunite quite like this, after all. But Youssef has never been one to let such awkwardness fester. He’s spent all this time yearning, craving the easy intimacy you had fallen into at the Department. He would do anything to get it back, especially in this life.

“Hey, I know this is sudden, but why don’t you visit me at some point? My apartment is not too far from here. This might be hard to believe, but it’s been...strange. Even though it’s my own apartment, it’s almost like the Reaper’s Department is more my home.”

You mull over his proposition, eyes cast to the side, teeth biting gently at your bottom lip (quite adorably, Youssef thinks).

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’m free tomorrow evening if that’s okay with you?”

“That should be fine. It’s the weekend, so I don’t have work, and I don’t...recall having any other plans.” Youssef’s social calendar had never exactly been booming.

“Here, give me your phone. I’ll put my number in, and you can text me when you’ve made sure you’re free, as well as your address. I imagine that you have other people you want to see as well.”

“Manager, even if I did happen to have plans, I would move them. There is no one I want to see more than you.” Ah, there’s that blush. He’s happy to know that he still has the ability to fluster you so thoroughly.

Instead of replying, you simply focus extra hard on entering in your number, double and triple checking that there are no typos. You also take a moment to send a text to yourself from his phone, ensuring that you have his number in turn. Continuing to avoid his gaze, you return the phone to him.

“I’ll leave you to your work then. I should be going as well. I have a meeting later with one of my colleagues. I-I hope you have a good rest of your day.” In his fantasies, he had pictured your reunion being tearier, more you falling into his arms, weeping while he holds you. Less...whatever this is becoming. In hindsight, that may have been slightly unrealistic, but a man could dream.

“Youssef, wait,” you call out to him. “Before you go, I just wanted to tell you something.”

He stills immediately, turning his head to look back at you.

“I’m...really glad I found you again. I wasn’t sure if I ever would, but I figured I might as well try and wait here, you know? And it worked! I’m so glad it worked. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. There’s so much I want to tell you.”

Your cheeks get pinker and pinker with each word, yet you press on, your eyes cast off to the side, unable to meet his eye.

As for Youssef, his heart begins to throb painfully, tightening with emotion. It’s all he can do to stop himself from clutching at his chest.

God, you’re so cute, and he loves you so very much.

After a moment’s consideration, he leans down so that he is at your eye level, propping his elbows on the table. He takes one of your hands in both of his, pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

“Don’t say those types of things, manager dear. You’ll send me right back to the Soul Reapers, this time of a heart attack.”

“Youssef, don’t even joke about that!”

For the first time since his return to the human world, Youssef laughs, soft, low, and warm.

“I really must get going now, but I’ll be counting down the seconds until we meet again.” He presses one last kiss to your knuckles before straightening up again and gathering his belongings. “Don’t forget about me in the meantime, all right?”

“Youssef, I could never!”

He had never considered himself one to believe in fate, much less soul mates or anything of the like. However, he can’t help but think that you were meant to know him and he was meant to know you. Whatever the cause of this reunion - whether it be fate or simply a happy accident - you are here and he is here and the two of you are here together.

And that is enough for him.


End file.
